


Petals

by emmagrant01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Het, Oral Sex, Schoolgirl Kink, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-05
Updated: 2007-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy visits Draco during the summer before fifth year, but it's Lucius whose eye she hopes to catch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petals

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the erotic_elves LJ community.

~*~

Pansy knows what lust feels like. She knows it deep in her bones, the way she knows what magic and anger and gut-wrenching sorrow feel like. Lust is so far down that you can't scrub it out with soap, or with any spell. 

She likes the way it feels.

She's barely 15 years old, but she knows. Women know it at a very young age (so Aunt Lucretia says), and Pansy knows when a man wants her. She knows by the way his eyes go a bit fuzzy, by the way he seems to forget what he's doing, by the way he _looks_ at her. And she knows how to look back, how to tilt her head down just so, how to wet her lips, how to let her hips sway just a fraction more than they naturally do. 

She _knows_.

~*~

In the summer before fifth year, Pansy floos to Malfoy Manor every Tuesday and Thursday. Her mother encourages it, seems to like the idea of Pansy and Draco having a budding romance. Draco's mother encourages it too, and she smiles warmly at Pansy every week as she snaps her fingers and tells the house-elf to send tea and cakes for two to Draco's suite of rooms.

Draco is happy to see her -- at least, Pansy thinks he is. They don't talk much. The first time Pansy came over, Draco kissed her and stuck his hand up her shirt, just like he'd done every time they'd been alone, ever. She tolerated his clumsy fingers and his flopping tongue for two weeks, because she thought she had to. 

Then one day, she decided to do something different. The moment she slid to her knees and unbuttoned Draco's trousers, something changed between them. She'd never sucked a boy off before, but it didn't seem to matter. When Draco came in her mouth, the feeling of power was like nothing Pansy had ever felt before.

She licked her lips and smirked at him afterward, and she knew she had the upper hand now.

And she does. Today he has a new present for her, a heart-shaped lavender jewel on a gold chain, even nicer than the one he gave her last week, the one she tossed back at him with a pout, not even having to say _Is this all I'm worth to you?_ He ties it around her neck and she inspects it in the mirror, smiling at her reflection. He is staring over her shoulder, his eyes bright and his face full of anticipation. 

He's done well today, and he knows it. She could refuse to suck him if she wanted, and he'd just have a better jewel for her next time, but she likes this one. She'll keep it, and she'll reward him.

She turns around and smiles back.

~*~

On the fourth Tuesday, Pansy steps out of the floo into the study to find it isn't empty, as it usually is. Lucius Malfoy sits behind the large desk, quill in hand, focused on the parchment before him. His hair is tied back at the nape of his neck with a black velvet ribbon, and his forehead is furrowed, as if he's thinking quite hard about something important.

Pansy waits, but he doesn't look up. She clears her throat after an awkward moment. "Good morning, Mister Malfoy."

"Pansy," he replies, still not looking up. "Here to visit Draco, are you?"

"Yes." She curtseys, but he doesn't see it, and her lips press into a thin line. She's old enough to merit more than mere acknowledgment. How rude can this man be?

He looks up at that, as if he heard the thought, and his expression softens. "You look lovely, my dear. Ever so grown up."

His eyes drift down her form and back up again, and she feels a little shiver. She smiles, just a bit. "So I'm told."

"Run along and play then, won't you? I'm sure Draco is anxious to see you." And with that, he turns his gaze back to the parchment before him.

Pansy finds herself reluctant to leave his presence. She looks back over her shoulder once, only to see him focused on the parchment.

When she works Draco's cock, it's Lucius's face she imagines, and for the first time she feels a twinge of desire between her thighs when Draco comes.

~*~

Over the next two weeks, Lucius is always in the study when she arrives. She tries to engage him in conversation, but he dismisses her after a few minutes. She wears a different style of clothing every visit, hoping to discover what he might find appealing, but every time his eyes linger on her form for only seconds before returning to the page before him.

She thinks of him while she's with Draco, of the way his large hands would feel on her body, the way he would kiss her. Draco pries two fingers into her cunt and rubs at her clit with his thumb, and she closes her eyes and wonders how Lucius would touch her.

She's never come with Draco. He's too impatient, and her touches her like he touches himself, never thinking to pay attention to her reactions. She's sure Lucius would be different. He'd know how to make her come. 

She finishes Draco with her hand and then her mouth, already thinking about what she'll wear next time, how she might catch Lucius's eye.

~*~

It's the school uniform that does him in, Pansy discovers. She floos to the Manor on a Tuesday after shopping for new school clothes in Diagon Alley with her aunt, and she wears the short pleated shirt and white blouse, with the top few buttons messily undone. Her short dark hair is fastened in two scruffy pigtails behind her ears, but her face is bright and her cheeks are pink, and her lips are cherry red. 

He glances up when she steps out of the fireplace, and then doesn't look away. She suppresses the urge to smirk at him -- she's finally lit on what he wants, and his face makes it all too obvious.

"Draco isn't here this morning," Lucius says, leaning back in his chair. "I'm afraid you've missed him."

"That's a shame," Pansy replies, pausing just a few feet from his desk. "My mother doesn't expect me back for hours." She plays with the hem of her skirt like a girl several years younger, tugging it up as far as she dares. 

He drags his gaze up from the expanse of bare thigh she's revealed. "Narcissa and Draco are gone for the day. They won't return until evening."

Pansy bites her lower lip and tilts her head down, looking up at him through dark lashes. "I don't suppose you'd mind if I stayed a bit? Mum is out at the moment, and I've got nowhere else to go. I shouldn't be all alone."

Lucius's eyes are dark, but she knows the look on his face. It's the same look Draco has just before she sucks him off -- anticipation.

She smiles and crosses to his desk, perching on the edge and letting her skirt ride up her thighs. "What are you working on?"

Lucius's eyes haven't left her form. "Nothing very important."

"Am I disturbing you?

"Yes."

Pansy smiles at that, and she turns her body toward him, parting her thighs just enough to make him gaze at the shadow between them. "I'm sorry. Would you like me to leave?" Her voice is huskier than she's ever heard it.

"No." His eyes drift up to her neck. "That's a lovely necklace."

"It was a gift from Draco." Her smile is smug, and his eyes widen a fraction.

"He must care for you quite a bit."

"He thinks he can buy my affection, but he's naïve,"

"What would it take to buy your affection?"

Pansy's lips curl into something like a sneer. "It's not for sale."

"I think Draco underestimates you, Pansy."

"But you won't, will you Lucius?"

If he's surprised by her audacity, he doesn't show it. Instead, his eyes drift back down to her skirt, to the shadow between her parted thighs. He hesitates a moment more, and then touches her calf. His hand is hot, and the feeling of it on her skin makes her shiver. 

It's happening. Just like she wanted it to happen.

That hand slides up and over her knee, and then the other hand mirrors it as it caresses the top of her thigh, fingertips brushing the hem of her skirt. He stops then, looks up at her and smiles, just a slight upward curve at the corners of his lips, and it tells her everything she wants to know.

She smiles back.

He hooks his hands under her knees and spreads them apart, then pushes her skirt up to reveal white knickers. He gazes at the thin strip of cotton for a long moment before his fingertips stroke inwards, over the skin of her thighs, inward until they graze the thin fabric covering her pussy.

She catches her breath at the sensation of feather-light strokes, so different from the way Draco touches her. She closes her eyes as he touches her ever-so-lightly, tracing the lines of her labia through the cloth and making small circles around her clit. She feels herself growing so wet and swollen that she can't bear it much longer. 

He slides his hands up under her skirt and tugs her knickers down over her hips, down to her ankles where they dangle from one Mary-Janed foot. He's just _looking_ at her, staring at the folds of pink skin and dark curly hair that Draco's avoided looking at, as if he were frightened of what that part of her was capable of.

Lucius isn't frightened. He pulls her knees until her arse is at the very edge of the desk and leans forward.

She gasps when she feels the brush of his breath against her skin, when she realizes what he's going to do. It's something she's heard other girls talk about, something Draco's never offered to do, never even seemed interested in doing. 

He plants tiny kisses all over her pussy, soft and light, teasing her until she squirms. She leans back on her hands, and closes her eyes as he starts to probe her with his tongue, just enough to make her ache. He keeps his touches light until she can't bear it any longer and shifts her hips against his face, whimpering.

He seems to swallow her cunt then, and she feels pressure inside and light flicks against her clit and his lips are _everywhere_ , all at once. She doesn't try to follow his movements after that; all she can do is feel the tight coil of her orgasm building, spiraling closer and closer, until it's coming fast and hard. It washes through her, wracking her body, making her cry out in ways she'll be embarrassed to remember later.

She's shaking when it's done. He's still sucking her gently, almost as if he's bringing her back down to earth. She collapses on his desk, unable to speak. Her own fingers in the bath have never done _that_. 

She feels him push her thighs back together, and she sits up, blushing despite her best efforts to remain collected. She has to force herself to look at him, and she can't help but notice the bulge in his trousers. She slides forward off the desk.

"I have an appointment," Lucius says and pushes himself to his feet. "Stay as long as you wish."

Pansy has to struggle not to frown. "But don't you-- I mean, I'd be happy to--"

He presses one finger against her lips, and she realizes her scent is all over his hands. She closes her eyes, waiting for him to kiss her.

He doesn't, though. He steps away, and when she looks up he's putting on his cloak. "Draco will be away again on Friday, so you won't find him here then." He winks, and then leaves the room.

Pansy watches him go, and smiles.

~*~

_fin_


End file.
